


Uncovered

by akane171



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Post 5B, typical "lydia has enough" fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akane171/pseuds/akane171
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching his favorite girl - with her head tilted, hands on her hips, tensed shoulders, slightly squeezed eyes and a green fire blazing in her irises - he felt… he felt… Well, he felt like standing in the middle of Afghan minefield with a grenade in his hand and brain MIA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncovered

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, expect some funny grammar.

Jordan Parrish was a simple guy. All he ever wanted was just to get the hell away from his crazy family and serve his country. Landing in the middle of a freak show was never on his “things to do list”. Also, the list didn’t include a habit of burning his cloths during his hellhound’s escapades, what probably was going to ruin his budget. Thank you very much.

“Maybe I should really kill myself,” he muttered flatly, staring hard at the bills.

The amount of water needed to wash ash from his skin and getting rid of the smell of burning from his body was ridiculous. He would better start to control his powers or he was going to need a better paid job.

Become a cop, they said. It’s going to be fun, they said. Right. First time in his adulthood he started to question his life choices. Maybe he should has became a male striper, like his friend suggested him once. Easy job, good money, no fear of getting gutted out by a fake werewolf with sparkling and fancy claws. 

His a little pathetic musings were interrupted by the sound of opening doors to his apartment behind his back. 

Somehow, without even looking up from the freaking bill, he knew that Lydia Martin entered his life again. It made him dangerously happy. 

What was scarring him a little.

“Hey, Lydia. I was - ” he turned over, looked at the girl and froze.

Jordan was a middle child. His older sister was a snappy control loving bitch, who could rip Alpha’s werewolf spine off without a sweat. His younger sis was a sweet, hormonal and overreacting devil in disguise, who could wrap anyone around her finger. 

Coping with them, along with a bunch of his female cousins, taught him how to understand women in general and how to survive interactions with them (the best solution was to enlist as fast as you could and beg for an abroad mission). 

The point was, Jordan liked to think that he was good in dealing with the opposite gender in every difficult situation you could imagine.

But watching his favorite strawberry blond girl, with her head tilted, hands on her hips, tensed shoulders, slightly squeezed eyes and a green fire blazing in her irises he felt… he felt…

Well, he felt like standing in the middle of Afghan minefield with a grenade in his hand and his brain MIA.

Lydia Martin was royally pissed off. Clearly at him.

Crap.

“What have I done?” he blurted out, because it could be the only reason why she was standing there, watching him like a lioness ready to strike. 

Jordan hastily searched his brain for an answer but didn’t find anything at all. Aside of stealing dead chimeras, taking them to the middle of the wood and occasionally setting himself on fire but nothing from above explained why he was going to die in a second.

Or has she realized that… he felt some unprofessional attraction for her? That was a scary thought and he forbade himself of thinking about Lydia Martin in that kind of way. Hell, he was sure she didn’t need something like that now. 

Maybe someday, but not when crazy steam punk weirdos were screwing with their lives.

“You're asking what have you done?” Lydia taped her lips thoughtfully with her manicured finger, “Well, nothing. Absolutely nothing,” she snapped after a moment.

Jordan blinked, because that didn’t make any sense for his poor male’s brain. 

“I did nothing?” he asked slowly and watched as she nodded sharply, “Yet, you’re pissed off at me?” another nod.

He probably made his famous “confused and lost puppy face” because Lydia’s eyes softened a little.

“You’re hopeless, you don’t get any hints and I’m tired of waiting for you to do something.”

In one second she was standing in front of him, in the second she was grabbing the front of his T-shirt and pulling him toward her. 

He wanted to say something but the light scent of lilac petals hit him like a hammer and his traitorous brain refused to cooperate.

“But we are going to change that,” Lydia smiled a little and leaned closer.

Then, her lips were on his, moving agonizingly slowly, inviting him to do something. 

So, at last, he did something right.


End file.
